The present invention relates, in general, to a display. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual mode Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
The increase in the use of displays in various electronic components has increased the pressure on display manufacturers to provide components that provide better performance. The performance parameters include power consumption, resolution, the frame refresh rate, cost, and sunlight readability. Display manufacturers employ various techniques to improve performance based on these parameters.
One such technique is used in transflective LCDs. Each pixel of the transflective LCD has a reflective part and a transmissive part. The transmissive part and the reflective part also comprise sub-pixels. Each of the sub-pixels has color filters that impart color to the pixel. Additionally, each of the sub-pixels is arranged horizontally or vertically. This requires three or more sub-pixels to represent a color in the LCD.
In the above-mentioned approach, color filters are placed over both the transmissive part and the reflective part. Therefore, the light passing through the color filters is attenuated, making the reflective mode dim and difficult to read. Further, the backlight, in the transmissive mode, requires more power to achieve a high-resolution display. Moreover, the use of horizontally or vertically arranged sub-pixels provides a lower resolution. Furthermore, switching all the color components in the LCD requires a high frequency and power consumption.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a technique that produces a high resolution in LCDs that are sunlight readable. Additionally, a need exists to develop an LCD that requires low power and has a low-frame rate. The present invention fulfills these requirements.